robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Ewe 2
Ewe 2 was a box shaped robot armed with a powerful lifting arm that competed in Series 7 of Robot Wars. Ewe 2 was created after Lambsy (the team's previous machine) failed to qualify for Series 6, as the team realised that whilst Lambsy was tough and durable, it was not aggressive. The robot had a very strong steel frame with tread pad panels but no armour underneath as it was overweight in the qualifiers, similar to Kronic 2 in Series 6. Ewe 2 was supposed to compete in the Extreme Series 2 Minor Meltdown, but as it was not finished in time, Lambsy competed instead. The flipper was claimed to have enough power to throw a robot out of the arena, though this was never demonstrated. Ewe 2 had a very successful qualifier for Series 7, managing to win over Vader, Big Nipper and even the eventual champion, Typhoon 2. All three of the other robots received discretionary places after knocking themselves or each other out. In the main competition, it reached the second round, before losing to Tetanus Booster, Ewe 2 also competed in the Annihilator of Series 7, reaching the third round (although the second round never actually took place). Nowadays, Ewe 2 (after being renamed and heavily redesigned as Tilly Ewe 2) has been retired and was replaced by Tilly 2 Evo. It is also owned by a different team (Team Tilly). Robot History Series 7 In Ewe 2's first round fight against Sawpoint 2, reigning champions Tornado and Devastator, it continually attacked Sawpoint 2, constantly missing with its flipper. As soon as its flipper began to flip Sawpoint 2, it became bent and could no longer flip. It then opened the pit and eventually pitted the very sluggish and almost immobile Sawpoint 2 before teaming up with the reigning champions to eventually do the same to Devastator. However, it was a struggle to fit it down the pit with Sawpoint 2 already there, cease was then called and Ewe 2 went through with Tornado to Round 2. In the second round, Ewe 2 fought Tetanus Booster. The battle largely consisted of each robot steering around each other with Ewe 2 coming in with a charge on the Tetanus' spinning drum, ripping pieces of armour off, and damaging the flipper. Ewe 2 survived to a Judges' decision, but lost it to Tetanus Booster. Ewe 2 also fought in the Annihilator of that series. It went up against the recent Semi-Finalists Raging Knightmare, Robochicken, Ripper, Flippa and the reigning Annihilator champion Kan-Opener. However, it pinned itself to the side wall hanging over the edge after a mighty flip from Ripper, Flippa was also pinned underneath Ewe 2. But both robots progressed through as they were left alone for a long while and also because Robochicken was deemed immobile first. Directly after Robochicken was counted out, Ewe 2 was taken off the side wall and swiftly pitted by Kan-Opener, although it still went through to Round 2. A breakdown from Flippa before the next round allowed it through to the third round automatically. Off stage, it was said that Flippa failed to compete because Flippa's aerial was preventing Ewe 2's flipper from closing, and when the aerial was nudged to one side, it fell off. In the third round, it helped Ripper and Kan-Opener gang up on Raging Knightmare, all three flipping the Semi-Finalist around the arena like a pinball machine. However, Ripper flipped Ewe 2 onto its side, where it was left immobilised. Raging Knightmare was almost pitted by Kan-Opener before Refbot counted out Ewe 2, but Raging Knightmare escaped, leaving Ewe 2 eliminated and at the mercy of Matilda's flywheel. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 2 *Losses: 2 Series Record *Series 1-4: Did not enter *Series 5: Entered with Lambsy *Series 6: Failed to qualify with Lambsy *Series 7: Heat, Round 2 References http://web.archive.org/20040216231701/www.ian.lockhart1.btinternet.co.uk/index.htm Category:Robots that won a battle by default Category:UK Series competitors Category:Robots that only fought in Series 7 Category:Robots from Northamptonshire Category:Robots with equal amount of Losses and Wins Category:Robots with Rear-Hinged Flipping Arms Category:Animal Based Robots